The Final Frontier
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: Ichigo and Yuzu get drunk. Ichizu incest.


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Bleach or its characters.

AN: Lemon style content not meant for those who dislike lemons. This story goes further than most other one shots. Also, this story is not meant to inspire any form of incest. If it just happens to, then good for you, but please, don't tell me if it does happen to inspire you do such a thing.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**The Final Frontier**

Ichigo had conquered many things - frontiers, if you will - and the one he was conquering right would almost certainly be his last frontier. Especially if and/or when his family found out about the frontier he was crossing now. It was definitely one that he hadn't expected to ever cross, especially with the person he was crossing it with.

This mystery person is none other than, his younger sister, Yuzu. The "frontier" that I have been mentioning is, well, to say the least, frowned upon when it is brother and sister that is crossing this frontier. He never expected to be having sex with his own sister, but he and his sister had been dragged to some party that Ishida had been throwing, but someone had spiked the punch, and with something particularly strong.

"Yuzu…" he grunted as he pumped himself inside of his sister. She had been moaning and saying his name the entire time, as she was of a very petite build (meaning that she felt every little thing that he did), and Ichigo was the complete opposite.

"Ichigo…don't…stop…"she moaned between his thrusts.

"Yuzu…I-I'm about to…"he warned.

"Don't…you...dare...pull out" she said, half moaned, half being forceful in a way that he had never known her to be. A few minutes later and they were both coming. Afterwards, he pulled out and lay next to his sister, and put his arms around her.

She snuggled into his chest and started falling asleep. It wouldn't be long before he joined her in sleep.

The Next Day…

As he opened his eyes, he had a raging headache, but he could only vaguely remember what went on last night, that is, until he looked down at the naked figure of his sister on his chest. When he saw her, he almost freaked out.

He was about to start thinking about how to make her keep her mouth shut, and not pursue anything further, when Hichigo and Zangetsu made an appearance in his mind.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Hichigo asked, smirking.

"Could this possibly get any worse?" Ichigo asked himself.

"Yes…it could. Your dad and your other sister will be home soon." Zangetsu pointed out.

"CRAP!!" Ichigo yelled loudly, glad that time stood still when they were talking to him (or merely seemed to slow).

Hichigo started to laugh insanely, knowing what he was going to tease Ichigo about next.

"So, the king likes incest, eh? I never knew you were like that…"

Ichigo then rushed forward and punched Hichigo in the nose, and sent him flying.

"So, I was right then!" he screamed, bursting out laughing yet again before Ichigo kicked his ass.

"Not so easy to laugh, now is it?!" Ichigo said, standing over the coughing body of Hichigo, watching as he coughed up blood.

'Note to self; never piss off Ichigo' Zangetsu thought to himself. Outwardly, he said, "Ichigo, what are you going to do now?"

"That should be obvious, even to Hichigo."

"Indeed" was all the incarnation of his Zanpaktou said, as Hichigo continued to couch up blood.

Silence fell upon the trio, as they all were thinking quite hard, the exception being Hichigo, as he never really thought very much, and he was in too much pain from Ichigo's attack.

Sometime later…

"Morning, Ichi-nii" Yuzu said as she stretched out on top of him.

"Morning Yuzu" he replied back, sitting up slowly to give her some time to move off of him. After his head stopped spinning, he finally said, "Yuzu…about last night…"the sentence trailed off in his throat, as it was suddenly dry.

"Ichi-nii, you better not be saying what I think you're saying" she warned. He was obviously surprised by her tone, but pretended not to notice it, and went straight for the home plate, or so he thought.

"Yuzu, last night was a mistake, you know this as much as I do, but I don't know if this can continue. Especially with the way dad usually is, and what do you think Karin would say?"

"Ichi, I know as well as you do that you could care less what anyone else thinks, and while Karin and dad will freak out, they'll get over it. Besides, I'd be more worried about what Rukia thinks if I were-" but she didn't get to finish that sentence.

"NEVER MENTION HER AGAIN!!" he yelled, making his head spin yet again, also making him lean against the wall.

"Ichi-nii…" she said, reaching her hand out to try and let him know that she was there.

"Never mention her again" he repeated, though a lot more quietly this time.

"Why?" Yuzu asked.

"Because, she went back to the Gotei 13 for more training, but she broke up with me at the same time, since she didn't know when she'd be back, so I told her to never come back here. Ever."

"I'm so sorry!" she yelped, and ran to him and held him close.

When his head cleared again, he said, "Thanks, Yuzu, it seems like you're the only one who cares anymore about what happens to me."

"Of course, you're my brother, and now my lover."

With nothing more to really be said, they both headed for the shower (together, of course) and when they got out, they didn't really bother with breakfast, they just went to watch T.V. until their dad and sister came back from where ever it was they went.

Ichigo lie on the couch, on his back, and Yuzu crawled on top of him, and they decided to watch some show that seemed interesting enough.

A few hours later…

Isshin and Karin walked in to a relatively quiet house, except for the sound of the T.V. that could be faintly heard from where the two were standing. Karin and Isshin were in for a shock. A big one.

When they walked into the living room, they found both Yuzu and Ichigo asleep, holding onto each other, Yuzu laying on top of Ichigo on the couch, with the T.V. on some cooking show. For a few minutes, they both closed their eyes and rubbed them before opening them to find that what they had been staring at was indeed real, and then one yelled "ICHIGO!!" and the other yelled "YUZU!!"

At this, Ichigo and Yuzu instantly woke up, and jumped their feet, but the yelling didn't stop as much as they wished it would.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?! IS THERE SOMETHING WE SHOULD KNOW?!?!"

'Crap' Ichigo thought, 'Well, they'd find out sooner or later.'

When the yelling finally came down to a minimum of raised voices, Yuzu and Ichigo were finally allowed to speak.

Isshin, being serious for once in his life, asked, "Ichigo! Was that what it looked like?!"

"What?! Of course not!" he tried to deny it, but somehow wasn't very convincing. Yuzu didn't even try to answer a yes or a no, leaving her new found lover to try to defend the both of them, and watching him fail miserably.

Leaving Ichigo to Isshin, Karin dragged her twin off to find out the truth. When they reached a decent distance away from their squabbling brother and father, she finally asked, "Alright, Yuzu, spill it. Was that really what it looked like?"

Her twin didn't look at her, or answer her in anyway. "I promise that I won't look down on either of you for this" Karin said.

This seemed to convince her twin to at least give her some sort of answer; she nodded her head.

"I knew it" the black haired twin said, and dragged her twin back towards the slowly fading battle sounds coming from the living room. When they got there, they saw a horrible sight, Ichigo was on the ground with Isshin standing over him, panting and heavily bruised.

Karin and Yuzu both ran forward, Karin towards their father to tell him of the situation, and Yuzu towards her lover.

"WHAT??" Isshin yelled loudly, and then gaped an awful lot at the both of them. He then fainted.

"Are you alright Ichi-nii?"

"I'll live" he grunted though his teeth.

"Karin, get me an ice pack" Yuzu said. A few minutes later, Ichigo was on the couch, Yuzu holding the ice pack on his head, where the worst of his bruises were.

Seeing as he really had nothing better to do, Ichigo slowly fell asleep with Yuzu working over him. The injuries he had didn't help either.

Six hours later, he woke up with Yuzu laying on top of him. He tried to wake her up, but to no avail, so he decided to try and sleep again, holding on to her, and finally fell asleep again.

The Next Morning…

"ICHIGO!!" Isshin yelled. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see his father standing by the couch.

'This _can't_ be good' he thought.

"Can't you be quiet? You'll wake up Yuzu" he said, not getting up as Yuzu was still asleep, and somehow hadn't been awoken by their father's yelling.

"Actually, I need the both of you to be up so I can talk to you two about something."

'It seems like he's being serious. A little too serious for my taste.' He thought. "Alright, give me a minute or two to wake her up, and we'll talk over breakfast."

Isshin didn't say anything further, and just headed out to kitchen to go and make some breakfast for them.

'That's weird, I expected a repeat of yesterday. Maybe, just maybe…' he gulped at imagining what might just come next. Little did he know that his presumption would be correct.

Ichigo was finally able to wake up his blonde haired lover/sister, and told her that their father wanted to talk to them about something, and he was being totally serious.

"Somehow, I don't like this situation" Yuzu said.

"That's what I was just thinking. Somehow, I have the feeling we probably won't like what he says."

"Yeah, well, we better not keep him waiting" she said, kissing him briefly. They went into the kitchen to find two plates of food, and an unusually patient Isshin waiting for them. They sat down and ate in silence. When they were done, Isshin finally spoke up.

"Now, I remember saying I wanted to talk to the both of you, so, are you two ready?" he asked. They looked at each other for a brief moment, and then looked back at him, nodding their heads, not really ready for what may or may not happen to them.

"Okay then, in light of what Karin and I saw yesterday, it was agreed between us that you two" he pointed at Yuzu and Ichigo to make it clear that he meant them, "will have to get married."

At that, Yuzu's and Ichigo's jaws both hung open as they fell out of their chairs. Ichigo was the first one to recover from the fall out of his chair, and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!"

"Ichigo" Isshin started. "Even if what you did started as a mistake, you need to take responsibility for your actions Even if that means marrying your sister to do so."

After that, no one said a word, as the reality of what Isshin said was hitting home. Ichigo was then interrupted by his other persona and his sword's human visage.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen" hissed Hichigo.

Zangetsu didn't really say anything, and Ichigo was trying to concentrate at the situation at hand and tried to ignore Hichigo, but finally gave in with another brutal beating of his hollow self.

"Ichigo" Zangetsu said. "You should really stop doing that."

"Yeah, yeah" was his nonchalant reply. "Anyway, do you have any suggestions as to what I should do about my current situation?"

"Not at the moment. I need some time to think."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to return so I can at least try to resolve the situation in some way." He said before they finally disappeared and came crashing back to reality.

"Father" Ichigo said. "I don't suppose there is a way, anyway to get out of this?"

"None" was all he said.

"Alright, I'm going to my room" Ichigo said.

"Not so fast, Ichigo" their father said.

"What?"

"Don't you mean yours and Yuzu's room?"

"WHAT??!!"

"Well, you two will be getting married, so, the two of you should start getting used to living together."

Ichigo could say nothing to respond to that properly, so he just headed to his, or rather 'their' room and decided to get some sleep in a real bed. Yuzu followed shortly after him as she was still tired after bandaging him, which somehow managed to take several hours.

She crawled into bed with him and snuggled up to his chest and put her arms around him and fell asleep quickly. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead and was soon joining her in sleep.

Some hours later, they were woken up by Karin, saying that Isshin needed them for something important.

"Oh yeah, what does he need from us?" Ichigo asked defensively, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"He wouldn't say, but you can bet that it's probably about your marriage." Karin shook her head at that thought. 'Ichigo and Yuzu? Getting married?' She thought to herself, and then shook her head again and exited from their room to go find something to do to clear her mind.

With a groan, Ichigo started to get up and stretch and then started downstairs.

"What do you want this time?" Ichigo asked, Yuzu not far behind him, still half asleep.

"Well, it's about your marriage."

'Not again' Ichigo thought. 'Well, Yuzu can probably take care of it herself, as I need some training. It's been too long since I've done any for when Hollows show up.' He thought.

When Isshin and Yuzu were talking about details and other things for Ichigo's and Yuzu's wedding, He slipped out and headed for Urahara's shop to do some needed training. Even though he had earned Bankai, he still needs training to gain total control over it, as the old saying goes, "Once one attains Bankai, it is said that one needs to train for ten years to have total control over it." Well, he tended to believe that fact, so he went to train.

Several hours later…

After finally getting all the minor and major details done for the wedding, Yuzu stretched and went to look for her soon-to-be-husband. She looked all over, but couldn't find him anywhere, so she decided to take a nap, as looking over the entire final preparations had been tiresome.

About half an hour after Yuzu went to take a nap, Ichigo decided that he needed one too, so he went upstairs, only to step on something. It turned out to be Yuzu, so he picked her up and carried her into their room and fell asleep once they were both in the bed.

Some years later… (AN: Time skip, and yes, I know, I'm lame, but I've been working on this story for some months now and would like to finish it soon, hence the time skip)

A girl with long orange hair and a boy with short blonde hair were playing outside, when their parents called them in, as it was starting to get dark.

"Alright you two, it's time for bed" Yuzu said.

"Aww, do we have to?"

"Listen to your mother" was all Ichigo said. Their children slowly walked away after saying goodnight to their parents.

"Well, Yuzu, it looks like we've dine a good job raising the kids."

"Indeed, Ichi. I love you."

"I love you too Yuzu" he said and put an arm around her as they went towards their living room.

AN: As said before the story began, this is not meant to promote incest in anyway, I was merely bored and decided to start a story that no one else has done yet. Also, if this story does somehow inspire incest for you, then good for you, I'd rather not hear about it. Thank you.


End file.
